Coffe Shop
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: Capítulo Final. Bella trabaja en la cafetería de los Newton, un lugar no muy agradable para ella. Eso, hasta que conozca a su nuevo cliente, Edward.
1. Coffe Shop

**N/A: **Acá traigo una nueva historia, por ahora es un one-shot, pero podría convertirse en una historia de pocos capítulos si les parece, tengo una idea para continuarla, pero si no puede quedar así, con un final abierto, me gustaría que comenten, que dejen reviews diciéndome si les gustaría que la continúe.

No tengo mucho mas que decir, espero que comenten, y que les guste.

Un Beso, y nos vemos en _The Wedding Planner_.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Coffe Shop**

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa rápidamente, estaba llegando tarde al trabajo, y no quería que mi jefa se enojara, en verdad no me convenía, creo que no le caía muy bien...

¿Por qué lo pienso? Porque su hijo estaba enamorado de mí y me invitó a salir ochocientas mil veces, y lo rechace setecientos noventa y nueva mil.

Sí, una vez acepte, y fue la cita más horrible que tuve en mi vida. Estaba tratando de ser lo más amable posible, pero cuando derramó su copa de vino tinto en mi blusa favorita, no pude evitar gritarle y decirle sus verdades.

Eso fue hace dos años, cuando todavía estaba en el instituto. Estaba segura que nunca lo volvería a ver, ni a él, ni a sus padres, por lo que no me preocupó que su madre viniera a gritarme a la mañana siguiente porque, había roto el corazón de "su niño".

Oh sí, lo había hecho.

Pero ahora estaba en la universidad, y Mike Newton iba a la misma que yo en Nueva York. Lamentablemente no se había mudado solo, sus padres también lo habían hecho, y habían puesto su negocio aquí.

Cuando entré a la universidad me había conseguido un empleo en un Starbucks en el centro comercial, pero cuando lo cerraron, tuve que conseguirme otro trabajo. Y yo, con lo suertuda que soy, el único empleo que conseguí fue en el negocio de los Newton.

Error.

Hubiera sido mejor que me consiguiera trabajo de recolectora de basura, pero no, tuve que ir a ese lugar infernal donde la madre del estúpido de Mike me hacía la vida imposible. Bien, no había nada que hacer más que soportar.

Entré a la cocina y tomé una barra de cereal. Por suerte tenía a mis dos mejores amigas, Rose y Alice. Ellas hacían que mi vida aquí en Nueva York no fuera tan mala.

Ellas, junto a sus novios, Jasper y Emmett, eran unas de las personas más buenas que había conocido. Las tres los conocimos cuando llegamos aquí, iban a la universidad con nosotras, y en cuanto se vieron se enamoraron.

Subí a mi coche a mi coche mientras pensaba en mi vida aquí. Sentía que algo me faltaba, tenía a mis mejores amigos, pero no estaba completa.

Alice tenía a Jasper, y Rosalie, tenía a Emmett, y yo no tenía a nadie. Linda ecuación.

No es como si hubiera estado toda la vida sola. En Forks, donde vivíamos antes las chicas y yo, tenía un novio. Se llamaba Jacob, pero él se había ido a estudiar a Canadá, por lo que habíamos decidido terminar.

En realidad antes era al revés, yo era la que tenía un novio formal, con el que había estado dos años, cuando las chicas eran las que tenían diferentes citas todos los sábados.

Ahora yo, solo por que las chicas me habían obligado, tenía citas casi todos los fines de semana con diferentes chicos, mientras ellas se quedaban con sus amorosos novios. Sospechaba que lo hacían para no sentirse culpable por dejarme sola, y no por sus ganas de conseguirme un novio.

Estacioné mi coche y entré al negocio en el que trabajaba. Una cafetería y biblioteca al mismo tiempo, yo atendía en la cafetería. La gente compraba algo para beber y podían tomar un libro de las estanterías para leerlo.

Luego de ponerme mi uniforme fui a atender la cafetería para que la chica del otro turno pudiera irse.

No había mucha gente, y los pocos que habían ya estaban en sus mesas.

Me senté en la silla que había detrás del mostrador y tomé el libro que tenía en mi bolso, podía tranquilamente tomar la copia del libro que estaba leyendo del negocio, pero con mi mala suerte le volcaría una taza de café encima y la señora Newton lo descontaría de mi paga.

Estaba sumergida en Cumbre Borrascosas, libro que había leído ya una 10 veces, cuando una dulce voz aterciopelada me llamo.

— ¿Vas a atenderme o seguirás leyendo? — preguntó el chico riendo, tenía una voz hermosa.

— Oh, lo siento, ya te atiendo. — contesté aún sin mirarlo, tomé el señalador de mi bolso y lo puse en la página donde me había quedado, para poder seguir más tarde.

Cuando levante la vista me quedé helada. El chico más hermoso que había visto jamás estaba parado frente a mí. Tenía los ojos verdes resplandecientes, y el cabello despeinado de un extraño color cobre. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, mandíbula angulosa, nariz recta, y tenía el cuerpo de un modelo. En verdad el chico era muy sexy.

— ¿Te digo lo que quiero llevar? — preguntó pausadamente, _seguro ahora piensa que soy una tonta_, me regañé mentalmente por haberme quedado mirándolo embobada.

— Sí, lo siento, estoy un poco distraída hoy. — me excusé. _Tu me distraes._ ¿Qué me pasaba? Está bien, el chico era lindo, pero yo no era de esas chicas que se quedan mirando a los chicos como si fueran un pedazo de carne. — Dime. —

— Bien quiero un Latte Macchiato y una porción de tarta de frambuesas. — hice una mueca.

— ¿Seguro? — Le pregunté. La tarta de frambuesas de este lugar no era muy buena.

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — respondió extrañado.

— Es que en verdad, — me acerque un poco más a él para que nadie oyera. — la tarta de frambuesas de este lugar, — miré a ambos lados. — es horrible. — comenté.

—No me digas. — respondió risueño.

—En serio. — sonreí alejándome un poco. — No le digas a nadie que te dije, pero en verdad sabe a jarabe para la tos. — el volvió a reír.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿qué me recomiendas? — preguntó.

— Mis favoritos son el cheesecake y el lemon pie, si no también tienes la clásica torta de chocolate. — le ofrecí, aunque la tarta de frambuesas era horrible, los demás postres estaban bastante bien.

— Bien, entonces el latte macchiato y una porción de cheesecake. — me guiñó el ojo y yo me sonrojé. Malditas reacciones involuntarias.

Tomé una porción de tarta cheesecake y la coloque en un plato con un tenedor, luego se lo tendí al chico. Me giré y me puse a hacerle el café. Cuando terminé se lo tendí también.

— Aquí tienes. — le dije luego de darle su pedidol.

— Gracias. — respondió con una sonrisa ladina que hizo acelerar mi corazón, ¿qué me estaba pasando? — ¿No vas a ir a leer? — pregunté extrañada al verlo quedarse allí.

— No. — Respondió aún sonriendo. — No puedo concentrarme con tanta gente alrededor . —

—Oh. — me limité a responder. Era raro que alguien viniera aquí y no leyera, los precios eran más altos por el servicio extra, nadie quería pagar más por un simple café y porción de torta. Me senté en la silla en la que estaba antes sentada, justo quedaba frente a él. —

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó luego de darle un trago a su café. —

— Bella. — le sonreí. — ¿Y tú? —

— Edward. — contestó sonriente, _Edward, antiguo pero lindo._ — ¿Y te gusta este trabajo?— se notaba que quería sacar un tema de conversación. No que me molestara.

—¿Te soy sincera? — le pregunté, él asintió con la cabeza. —En realidad no, el trabajo no es malo, pero no tengo una muy buena relación con mi jefa. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Hace dos años salí en una cita con su hijo, fue el peor error de mi vida, y la peor cita de mi vida. Luego de que me tirara su copa de vino encima, le dije un par de cosas no muy agradables. Desde ese momento ella me odia y me hace la vida imposible. — no podía creer que le estuviera contando todo esto a un tipo que ni siquiera conocía.

— ¿Entonces por qué no renuncias? — preguntó confundido, en verdad parecía que interesado en lo que le decía, era raro, no me gustaba hablar con desconocidos, pero con él, las palabras salían sin que me diera cuenta.

—Necesito el dinero, estoy en la universidad y vivo con mis amigas, no puedo mantenerme si no trabajo. —

— Oh. — asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a la universidad? — esta vez pregunté yo, parecía que tenía más o menos mi edad.

—Sí, estudio medicina. — yo sonreí.

— Interesante. — respondí sincera. —Yo estudio literatura inglesa. —

— Me gusta. — confesó. —Me gusta mucho leer. — Asentí. —Oh, tengo que irme, tengo clase en 20 minutos. — exclamó luego de mirar el reloj.

— Bueno, suerte. — respondí un poco decepcionada de que tuviera que irse tan pronto.

— Toma. — dijo dándome un billete de veinte, rápidamente le cobre y le entregue el cambio. — Ahora que descubrí este lugar creo que voy a venir seguido. — me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras veía la puerta de entrada cerrase tras él.

— Ojalá sea pronto. — susurré.

* * *

**Editado: 12.02.12**


	2. Tarta de Frambuesas y Cheesecake

**A/N: **Bueno, les traigo un segundo capitulo a esta historia, en verdad no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero no creo que sean muchos, creo que el máximo va a ser 6 capítulos, pero nunca se sabe, el destino dirá. ¡Ay! Soy re poética jaja.

Este capitulo es el primer encuentro de Edward y Bella desde el punto de vista de él. Los capítulos serán cortos, la historia no tiene un gran trasfondo como para alargarme, y la verdad, no quiero poner cosas innecesarias, resulta aburrido.

Si pueden, pasen por: _The Wedding Planner._

Sin más que decir, acá esta el capitulo.

Besos.

**Roo-ParamoreTJR**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Tarta de Frambuesas y Cheesecake**

**Edward Pov:**

Subí a mi auto y cerré los ojos. Tenía un nudo en él estomago, como si tuviera miles de mariposas dentro. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y quería calmarme antes de manejar, hoy no era el día indicado para tener un accidente.

Puse Claro de Luna, Debussy siempre me ayudaba cuando estaba nervioso, y hoy era uno de esos días. Sin contar que Emmett no había ayudado mucho.

Se la había pasado toda la mañana haciéndome chistes malos. Emmett, mas nervios, no son una buena mezcla, y en ese momento sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

Cuando estuvo un poco más calmado arranqué el coche, hoy iría a verla a _ella_. Bueno, no precisamente a _ella_, pero igual la vería, y eso me ponía demasiado nervioso.

Hacía semanas que la observaba, todo en ella me llamaba a acercarme, sus ojos cafés, tan brillantes y hermosos, su cabello chocolate, ondulado y largo, enmarcaba su hermoso rostro, y su voz...

Su voz era hermosa, como campanillas tintineando en el viento, nunca había hablado directamente con ella, pero la había escuchado.

Me había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la vi, era tan perfecta y carismática, hasta cuando la veías enojada se veía hermosa.

Alice y Rosalie, las novias de mis mejores amigos, Jasper y Emmett, me habían aconsejado que le hablara, me dijeron que si era tan buena como yo la describía, se interesaría en mí. Yo no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero Alice estaba convencida de ello, y yo _jamás,_ apostaría contra Alice.

Eso no significaba que me sintiera seguro, ella no estaba enterada de mi existencia. Hacía dos meses, Jasper me había recomendado una cafetería que tenía biblioteca, él sabía que yo amaba leer, y me había contado que una amiga suya trabajaba allí y también me había comentado que era un lugar muy lindo.

La primera vez que fui la vi a _ella_, tan hermosa como siempre, charlando animadamente con una de sus compañeras. No podía despegar mi vista de ella, era simplemente perfecta, todo lo que había buscado en una mujer, ella lo tenía.

Era bella, era simpática, era inteligente —y eso lo sabía por comentarios que había escuchado provenientes de ella, y por lo que leía —, y era buena. En verdad era perfecta. Los primeros días trataba de encontrarle algún defecto para sacármela de la cabeza, pero nunca encontré nada, sus comentarios perspicaces y como actuaba cuando un chico ligaba abiertamente con ella, mostraba que no tenía un carácter fácil, pero que a la vez, era muy buena persona.

Y hoy por fin, me atrevería a hablar con ella, luego que mis amigos me insistieran por días, me habían convencido, y no me iría de ese lugar sin al menos saber su nombre.

Estacione mi carro frente a la cafetería _Newton´s_ y entre al lugar. Una mezcla de aromas me golpeo, podía oler vainilla, chocolate, y café. Recorrí el lugar con mi mirada buscándola.

La encontré sentada detrás de la barra, leyendo un libro. Estaba tan inmersa en su lectura que no notó cuando me senté frente a ella del otro lado de la barra.

Me quede allí mirándola por mucho tiempo, en realidad no estaba seguro de cuánto había pasado, podía quedarme horas mirándola sin aburrirme. Me apasionaba ver como se mordía el labio inferior de vez en cuando, o como fruncía el ceño cuando leía algo que no le gustaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta de mi presencia.

El libro que tenía en sus manos se notaba que era viejo y que había sido leía demasiadas veces, tenía el lomo muy desgastado y con arrugas en las tapas. De seguro el libro era suyo, los ejemplares que tenían en la biblioteca del lugar estaban en perfecto estado.

Decidí que era momento de hablarle, por más que me encantaba mirarla, alguien podría darse cuenta, incluso ella, y podían pensar que era un psicópata o algo por el estilo.

Me aclaré la garganta y hablé — ¿Vas a atenderme o seguirás leyendo? — pregunté riendo al darme cuenta que aún no me había notado.

— Oh, lo siento, ya te atiendo. — respondió tomando su señalador y poniéndolo en la página en la que se había quedado.

Cuando levanto la vista me perdí en sus ojos, de cerca era aún más hermosa, y sus ojos eran mucho más expresivos, no podía creer que ella existiera realmente, era perfecta, y su leve sonrojo la hacía aún más linda.

Me hubiera quedado mirándola por más tiempo si no fuera porque ella iba a pensar que era un loco y me echarían a patadas del lugar, y lo que menos quería ahora, era alejarme de ella.

— ¿Te digo lo que quiero llevar? — hablé pausadamente, aún hipnotizado por la mujer que tenía enfrente.

— Si lo siento, estoy un poco distraída hoy. — se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza levemente, dudo que hubiera notado su reacción, por que siguió hablando como si nada. — Dime. —

— Bien quiero un Latte Macchiato y una porción de tarta de frambuesas.— hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Seguro? — cuestionó. La miré extrañado. —

— Sí, ¿por qué? — No entendía que tenía de malo mi pedido, por lo general solo tomaba un café, pero hoy no había tenido oportunidad de comer nada, por lo que había pedido algo más.

— Es que en verdad, — se acerco más a mí como si me fuera a contar un secreto, y se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos al sentir su aliento golpeando mi rostro. — la tarta de frambuesas de este lugar, — miro a ambos lados, vigilando que nadie la escuchara. — Es horrible. — culminó. Me reí por la forma en la que me lo había contado, como si fuera el más grande secreto sobre la tierra

— No me digas. —respondí riendo.

— En serio. — afirmó sonriente mientras se alejaba, una sensación de vacío me embargo. — No le digas a nadie que te dije, pero en verdad sabe a jarabe para la tos. — me reí de su ocurrencia.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿qué me recomiendas? — pregunté, queriendo saber cuáles eran los postres que ella prefería, cualquier información era buena.

—Mis favoritos son el cheesecake y el lemon pie, si no también tienes la clásica torta de chocolate. — ofreció pensativa.

—Bien, entonces el Latte Macchiato y una porción de cheesecake. — le guiñé un ojo y ella se sonrojo, una reacción que me pareció de lo más tierna.

Se dió vuelta y comenzó a hacer cosas detrás de la barra, a los pocos minutos ya tenía mi café y mi cheesecake delante de mí.

Cuándo le di el primer bocado a la tarta me miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía el por qué de su reacción por lo que esperé a que hablara.

—¿No vas a ir a leer? — me preguntó extrañada.

— No. — le sonreí. — No puedo concentrarme con tanta gente alrededor. — _En realidad no puedo concentrarme si tu, estas alrededor_, pensé.

— Oh. — respondió simplemente, aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunté después de beber un poco de mi café, era lo que mas me interesaba en este momento.

— Bella . — sonrió. _Bella_, le iba perfecto. — ¿Y tú? —

— Edward.– respondí — ¿Y te gusta este trabajo? – cuestioné, tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación.

— ¿Te soy sincera? — asentí con la cabeza. —En realidad no, el trabajo no es malo, pero no tengo una muy buena relación con mi jefa. —

—¿Por qué? — le pregunté, todo en ella me daba curiosidad.

—Hace dos años salí en una cita con su hijo, fue el peor error de mi vida, y la peor cita de mi vida. Luego de que me tirara su copa de vino encima, le dije un par de cosas no muy agradables. Desde ese momento ella me odia y me hace la vida imposible. — Eso me confundió, si a mí me pasara eso, no dudaría en renunciar.

— ¿Entonces por qué no renuncias? — En verdad quería entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— Necesito el dinero, estoy en la universidad, y vivo con mis amigas, no puedo mantenerme si no trabajo. —

— Oh. — asentí con la cabeza, ahora comprendía, aunque seguía pensando que debería buscarse otro trabajo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a la universidad? — esta vez fue ella la que preguntó, lo que me alegro, aquello significaba que yo le interesaba, ¿cierto?

—Sí, estudio medicina. — ella sonrió.

— Interesante. — respondió sincera. —Yo estudio literatura inglesa. — comentó.

— Me gusta. — en verdad me encantaba. — Me gusta mucho leer. – Asintió. Miré la hora de mi reloj y tuve ganas de gruñir, no quería irme aún, pero no podía llegar tarde a mis clases. — Oh, tengo que irme, tengo clase en 20 minutos. —

— Bueno, suerte. — dijo, sentí algo de decepción en su voz, pero no podía asegurarlo.

— Toma. — le pagué y rápidamente me dio el vuelto. — Ahora que descubrí este lugar creo que voy a venir seguido. — le guiñe un ojo y me fui. —Muy pronto nos vamos a volver a ver _Bella_.– susurré sonriente luego de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí.

* * *

**Editado: 12.02.12**


	3. Amigos

**N/A: **Lo sé, lo sé, un horror el tiempo que tarde, además que el capítulo es corto, pero tengo mis razones y se las voy a dar ahora.

Mi monitor esta por morir. ¿Cómo lo sé? Por que aveces la pantalla se pone toda negra y apenas veo lo que estoy haciendo, y eso me dificulta mucho las cosas, imagínense, están escribiendo, y de golpe se les pone todo negro. Cuando vuelve el color, se me fue la inspiración. UNA MIERDA, si, pero que se le va a hacer...

Dentro de poco traen el nuevo creo... Mientras tanto me arreglo con el que tengo, y aveces le robo el suyo a mi hermana (Con su autorización jaja).

En el próximo cap. van a ver sospechas de Edward... Y, nada, ya falta re poco, uno o dos capítulos mas como mucho, no creo que pasa de los 5.

Perdonen la tardanza.

Ah, y antes que nada, estoy pensando seriamente cambiar el nombre del fic, ahora que sé que en algunos países, Coffe Shop, no es precisamente una cafetería, si no que tiene algo que ver con la venta de estupefacientes o algo así. No entendí muy bien, me lo explico mi hermana de pasada, pero eso es lo que me quedo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, si les gusta la historia, dejen algunos mas, eso me haría archi mega super feliz.

Las dejo.

Un Beso.

Roo-PararamoreTJR

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Amigos**

**Bella Pov:**

Entre a la casa y el olor a pizza recién hecha me golpeó. No podía ser, ¿desde cuándo Rosalie y Alice pedían pizza? No es que no les gustara, pero ellas preferían que yo les cocinara.

Ya era una costumbre, a la noche, después de bañarme, yo hacía la comida, y las chicas lavaban los platos y ordenaban la cocina.

Por alguna razón, hoy sería diferente. Cuando entre a la cocina, vi la caja de pizza sobre la mesa, tres platos con sus respectivos cubiertos y vasos, y Rose y Alice sentadas. Enarqué una ceja.

— Expliquen. — ordené, señalando la pizza.

— ¿Qué cosa Bells? — preguntó Rose haciéndose la inocente.

— No soy tonta chicas, por alguna razón hoy no voy a cocinar, y eso solo pasa cuando buscan algo. —

— Ay Bella, ¿acaso tus mejores amigas no pueden pedir una pizza para que no tengas que cocinar sin ninguna razón? — esta vez fue Alice la que habló.

— No. — respondí secamente, era toda la verdad, ellas jamás hacían algo sin un propósito.

— Bien, bien, tú ganas. — se rindieron. — Es solo que tengo el presentimiento que algo bueno pasó hoy, así que decidimos festejar. — terminó Alice con una sonrisa.

— Ajá. — contesté levantando una ceja, Alice tenía una percepción demasiado grande, a veces me preguntó si no me espía... — No ocurrió nada del otro mundo. —

— Pero... – continuó Rose mientras yo me sentaba a la mesa junto a ellas.

— Ok. — me rendí. — Conocí a un chico hoy. — conté con aire soñador.

— ¡Si! — chillo Alice. — ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste? Cuenta chica, no nos dejes con la intriga. — Se apresuró Alice, impaciente como siempre.—

— Bien... – dije lentamente, solo para molestarla un poco más. — Lo conocí en el trabajo, se llama Edward, y si, es muy guapo, demasiado, diría yo. —

— Aw, lo sabía, lo sabía, estaba segura que algo genial sucedería hoy. — continuó saltando en su silla.

— A veces creo que me persigues. — dije seriamente, Alice y Rose intercambiaron una mirada que no supe entender. — Porque no me persigues... ¿Cierto? — Alice se echo a reír y luego contestó.

— Tonta Bella. — siguió riendo. — ¿Cómo voy a seguirte? No estoy tan loca, además, sabes que yo tengo mis clases a la hora en la que tu trabajas. — asentí con la cabeza.

— Bueno, ¿vamos a comer o no? Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles. —

**Edward Pov**:

Me bajé del auto de un salto, estaba demasiado feliz, y las razones eran demasiado obvias... Algo que no pasó desapercibido para mis mejores amigos, Jasper y Emmett.

— Desembucha. — gritó Emmett apenas traspasé la puerta de nuestro apartamento, a veces me preguntaba por qué era amigo de él.

— Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? Bien Emmett, ¿y tú? — recree una conversación normal, solo parea molestarlo, en realidad no me molestaba de verdad que no me saludara ni que no fuera respetuoso, sabía que él era así, punto.

— Já, muy gracioso Edward, muy gracioso. — dijo insatisfecho. — Ahora respónde a la última pregunta. — chilló, ansioso por lo que le contaría de la chica de la que siempre le hablaba.

—Hola Edward. — saludó Jasper entrando a la sala, asentí con la cabeza en su dirección, en forma de saludo. — ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Emmett.

— Bien, y ahora que me lo piden educadamente, — comencé, mirando a Emmett, para luego sentarme en el sofá que estaba frente al de ellos. — me fue genial. — dije con una gran sonrisa.

— Detalles, quiero detalles, — chilló Emmett, a veces me preguntaba, además de porque era mi amigo, si no era hermano de Alice... se parecían demasiado.

Pasé la siguiente media hora detallándoles exactamente todo lo que había sucedido durante la mañana.

— No sé cómo describirla ella es... es... - no había palabra que la describiera.

— ¿Perspicaz? — preguntó Emmett, y yo levante una ceja. — Por lo que tú has dicho, eso parece. — Se excuso rápidamente.

— Si, pero es más que eso, no solo es inteligente, es hermosa, ella es... única. — Esa era la palabra, no había otra igual a ella, era única.

— Pues si que estas enganchado. — comentó Jasper.

— Más que eso, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero en verdad, estoy enamorado de ella, sé que no la conozco, pero por lo poco que sé, estoy seguro que ella es la indicada para mi, hermosa, inteligente, divertida, perspicaz... — hubiera seguido si Emmett no me hubiera interrumpido.

— Ya, ya, entendimos, estas totalmente prendado de ella, ahora dinos, ¿qué vas a hacer? —lo medité unos segundos.

— Uh-um, ¿ir a verla algunas veces más y luego pedirle una cita?- sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

— Creo que es una buena idea, solo hay que ver si ella acepta, por cómo es Bella puede que no acepte a la primera. — Fruncí el ceño, la forma en la que Jasper hablaba de ella era como si la conociera incluso más que yo, y eso no me gustaba, hablaba como si tuviera confianza con ella. Aún así, lo deje pasar y pensé en lo que había dicho.

— Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar solo para estar con ella. — contesté muy seguro, haría cualquier cosa para estar por ella.

— No lo entiendo. — dijo Emmett, lo miré sin comprender. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan enamorado de ella si ni siquiera la conoces bien? — me preguntó. Enarque las cejas y respondí.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que vos no te enganchaste con Rose desde el primer momento en el que la viste? — sabía que era así, había estado dos semanas hablando sin parar de ella, hasta que al fin se hicieron novios, y gracias a ellos, Jasper conoció a Alice. Recuerdo que también hablaban de la mejor amiga de ellas, y de presentármela, pero nunca estuve interesado, y ahora que conocía a Bella, mucho menos.

— Bueno, sí, eso es cierto, pero... no sé, es raro en ti. — sonrió.

— Ya, ya, dejemos el tema y mejor vayamos a comer. — No tenía ganas de que se siguiera discutiendo mi vida como si fuera una atracción del circo.

**Bella Pov:**

Entré en la cafetería rápidamente, tenía esperanzas de que el chico de ojos verdes, Edward, viniera hoy, y quería estar en ese momento.

Unos minutos después, ya estaba sentada detrás de la barra como todos los días. Saqué el libro de mi bolso y traté de leer, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa para poder concentrarme.

Comencé a conversar con mi compañera de trabajo, Ángela. También habíamos ido juntas al instituto y era lo único bueno que tenía este lugar, poder estar con una amiga.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría me sobresaltada y la miraba esperanzada, pero nunca era él.

—Bella, hay un cliente allí, ¿lo puedes atender por mí? Es que me está llamando mi Ben. — suplicó Ángela a la vez que yo salía del baño.

— Claro Ang, ve tranquila, y saluda a Ben de mi parte. — Me sonrió felizmente y se fue, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Caminé hacia la barra y entonces sentí _su_ voz. Esa voz dulce y aterciopelada que hacía que me temblaran las piernas. _Dios Bella, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Hace solo un día que lo conoces. _Me reprendí mentalmente y me acerque al chico de pelo cobrizo, quien hablaba por teléfono.

- Ya Alice, es demasiado pronto… No puedo decirle eso... Por favor Alice, yo se que hacer con mi vida... ¡Bien! Ve con Jasper y déjame a mí en paz, el que maneja mi vida soy yo ¿Si? Yo voy a decidir cuándo hacerlo... Ok, tranquila, sabes que los chicos te van a contar después de todo. Chau. — Me reí al momento que él se daba vuelta, la conversación con _esa_ Alice, me hacía recordar a mis conversaciones con _mi_ Alice.

— Hola. — le sonreí luego de unos segundos.

— Hey, perdona, no te había visto, mi amiga me estaba atormentando.— rió.

— Lo noté, no te preocupes, mi mejor amiga es igual. — le comenté. — Y da la casualidad que tiene el mismo nombre.

— ¿Oh sí? — preguntó sorprendido. —¿Se llama Alice? —

—Sí, es una pequeña duendecillo malvado y clarividente. — bromee.

— Quizá son hermanas gemelas separadas al nacer. — sonrió. — Porque mi amiga es igual, una bruja amante de las compras. — ¿Acaso podía haber dos Alice en el mundo y estar justamente las dos en el país? Eso sería bueno.

— Bien, habrá que presentarlas, si le gustan las compras, entonces se llevará bien con _mi_ Alice. —me reí con lo de _mi _Alice, pero era la única forma de identificar a mi pequeña amiga adicta a las compras.

— Algún día. — contestó pensativo. — Y bien... ¿Qué hiciste ayer? — preguntó entusiasmado.

* * *

**Editado: 12.02.12**


	4. La Cita

**N/A****: **Uff, tarde un montón, lo sé, soy horrible, pero no tuve tiempo. Ya les conté la otra vez mis razones, y las cosas no cambiaron mucho, solo que mi monitor se murió oficialmente. Por suerte, después de un tiempo sin mi linda pantallita cuadrada, ya tengo otro, así que acá estoy.

El otro sábado no pude subir por que no tuve NADA de tiempo. Fue la fiesta de 15 de una persona super especial para mi, y estuve todo el día preparando las cosas para eso, desués me fuí a dormir a lo de una amiga, y para cuando llegue a mi casa ya eran las 5 de la tarde del domingo. No tenía tiempo para esto, con la tarea, ordenar la casa, y bañarme, termine agotada, y apartenopodía sacarle el monitor a mi hermana y todavía no tenía este.

Ya habiendo dado mis razones, paso a explicarles que este es ante ultimo capitulo. Osea que, solo falta uno!

Cuando termine este, me voy a dar el tiempo de escribir un poco mas de The Wedding, y después, voy a subir otro FF nuevo.

No tengo nada mas que decir.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Besos

Roo-ParamoreTJR

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.__

* * *

**La Cita**

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba en la cafetería Newton como casi todos los días desde hace un mes. Si, un mes, y todavía no me animaba a invitarla a salir.

¿Si soy un idiota? Si, y también un cobarde, un mes, muchísimos días y oportunidades para invitarla y aún nada.

Pero hoy lo haría, no me importaba si tartamudeaba, si me ponía rojo como un tomate. La invitaría, después de todo, había muchas posibilidades que aceptara.

Ya que tenía su e-mail habíamos pasado muchas noches hablando, y podía decirse que ya éramos amigos.

Era bastante obvio que ella me gustaba, y estaba casi seguro que ella lo sabía. Y también, creo que yo le gustaba, solo tenía que animarme, después de todo, ¿qué podía perder?

_Un gran amiga, tu corazón... ¿Todo? _—dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

_Calla _— le grité internamente a mi conciencia, no debía ponerme más nervioso, porque si había alguna posibilidad que ella estuviera interesada en mi, si tardaba en invitarla a salir, se aburriría.

— Uhm, ¿Bella? — pregunté cuando ella había terminado de servirle su café a un cliente. Estaba hermosa, como siempre, pero aún así me costaba respirar cuando la tenía cerca.

— ¿Si? — preguntó sonriendo.

— Me preguntaba si... si tu quisieras... si te gustaría... si aceptaras. — ¡Dios! No podía ni hablar, era patético-.

— Ya Edward, respira profundo, toma aire, y pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar. — dijo ella muy sonriente, eso me dio el valor para decir lo que hacía tiempo quería decir. Era bastante obvio lo que estaba por pedirle, y ella aún sonreía.

— Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado. — pedí rápidamente antes que pudiera arrepentirme, la sonrisa de ella se ensancho.

— Por supuesto Edward, me encantaría. — Me corazón se hincho de felicidad en ese momento, ¡ella iba a salir conmigo!

Ahora Emmett no tenía más razones para burlarse de mí y del tiempo que tardaba en invitarla a salir.

Emmett.

Eso me recordaba algo.

Sospechaba que mis amigos, ya conocían a Bella y que por alguna razón no me lo contaban.

Después de todo, ¿cuántas Alice adictas a las comprar y Rosalie fanáticas de la mecánica podían existir?

No creo que pudieran haber más de una en el mundo, y encima las dos, la Rosalie y la Alice de Bella, vivían juntas en el mismo apartamento, y tenían el mismo aspecto físico — según lo que me había contado Bella— que las que yo conocía.

Raro, ¿no?

Quizá no tanto. Eso no podía ser una simple coincidencia, y si era lo que yo estaba pensando, cuando saliera con Bella se lo contaría.

**Bella Pov:**

Era sábado y estaba en mi departamento, junto a mis amigas, preparándome para mi cita con Edward. ¡Oh por Dios! Qué bien sonaba eso.

Alice me había hecho ponerme un pantalón de jean negro, y una blusa violeta. También me había puesto mis unas botas de cuero negro y un cinturón violeta a juego con mi bolso.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y estaba un poco maquillada. Mis amigas no me permitirían salir del departamento sin al menos, un poco de delineador, rímel, y sombra para ojos a combinación con el color de mi ropa, en este caso, violeta.

Cuando sonó el timbre comenzaron a sudarme las manos. Edward ya había llegado y yo estaba muy nerviosa.

— Ve. — chillaron Alice y Rose, empujándome por la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿No lo quieren conocer? — pregunté extrañada, ellas _siempre_ querían conocer a mis citas.

— ¡No! — gritó Alice sobresaltándome, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?-

— Bien, bien, ya me voy, no sé a qué hora vuelvo. — les dije dándoles un beso a cada una y dirigiéndome hacía la puerta del dúplex en el que vivíamos las chicas y yo.

— Hey. — saludé tragándome mi nerviosismo cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Edward, quien lucía mucho más sexy de lo que siempre estaba. El color negro le quedaba _demasiado _bien.

— Hey. — devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa, la cual me contagió. — ¿Vamos? — preguntó.

— Claro. — respondí sonriente.

Cuando salimos nos dirigimos a un flamante Volvo plateado, propiedad de Edward Cullen, claro está. Un chico así de... perfecto, no podía conducir otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó cuando ya estábamos en camino a donde fuese que estuviéramos yendo.

— Muy bien. — contesté sonriendo. — ¿Y tú? —

— Ahora, perfecto. — exclamó feliz, y yo no pude más que sonreír ante su felicidad.

Luego de unos minutos paramos frente a un restaurante Italiano, por suerte, aunque mi ropa no era formal, estaba bastante presentable.

Cuando ya estábamos sentados en la mesa esperando que trajeran nuestro pedido, una pregunta de Edward me sorprendió.

— ¿Cuál es tu color preferid, Bella? — lo miré confundida.

— Uh-em, ¿verde? — pregunté como respuesta. ¿Verde? ¡Pero si hasta hace un mes y medio era azul! — ¿Por qué? — pregunté nerviosa.

— Curiosidad. — respondió contento. — Háblame de tus compañeras de departamento. —

— Mmm... — pensé un poco en que decirle. — Alice es muy graciosa e hiperactiva, puede pasar un día entero corriendo de un lado a otro sin agotarse. Es muy pequeñita, así como un duende, de pelo negro y ojos avellanas, en verdad es la mejor amiga que se puede tener.

Y Rosalie... Rosalie es la reencarnación de una diosa. Es hermosa, rubia, de ojos azules, con un cuerpo perfecto. Aunque cuando la conocí me pareció algo... intimidante, ahora somos inseparables y sé que no hay mejor persona que ella. Ama la moda así como Alice, pero ama todavía más los autos y todo eso, algo raro. —

— Parece que las quieres mucho... — dijo pensativo.

— Muchísimo, sin ellas yo no sería nada. Pero bueno, cuéntame de tus amigos. —

**Edward Pov:**

Era obvio que mis amigas Alice y Rosalie, eran las mismas que las de Bella, además, si atabas cabos, era bastante sabido.

Ellas me habían dicho que una amiga suya trabajaba ahí, y luego, nunca más me hablaron de ella, eso era raro, porque al ir yo todos los días allí, hubiera sido normal que me hubieran vuelto a comentar sobre ella.

Lo que no tenía sentido era que no me dijeran que _mi_ Bella, era _su_ amiga.

Cuando Bella me preguntó por Emm y Jazz se me ocurrió una idea. Si yo le decía que conocía a sus amigas pensaría que estaba loco, pero si le describía a mis amigos de una forma exacta, se daría cuenta que eran los mismos que ella conocía.

— Mis amigos... Bien, Jasper es muy tranquilo. — supe que llamé su atención con el nombre cuando me miro fijamente, no es que Jasper fuese un nombre muy común hoy en día. — No habla mucho y es muy pacifico, aunque también es muy divertido. Es rubio de ojos azules, igual que tú amiga Rosalie. Esta de novio con una chica muy simpática, que ama ir de compras. Emmett... Bueno Emmett es otra cosa. La paz y la tranquilidad no son parte de su personalidad. Él es todo lo contrario, ama divertirse y esta todo el tiempo haciendo chistes, por lo general, malos. Es muy grande, podría pasar por un jugador de lucha libre, juro que podría agarrarte con una sola mano y no le pesarías absolutamente nada. Él también tiene una novia muy simpática, ama los autos, y es bastante... tenaz. — Si no sospechaba nada con esto, me haría pensar que me había equivocado con su inteligencia.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Edward? — preguntó Bella.

— Claro. —

— ¿Cómo diste con la cafetería de los Newton? — ojalá estuviera pensando lo que yo esperaba.

— Mis amigos me la recomendaron, me dijeron que allí trabajaba una amiga de ellos. — contesté.

— Y los apellidos de Jasper y Emmett son... — ¡Bingo!

— Whitlock y McCarthy. — Bella me miró fijamente, ¿estaría enojada? —

— Así que siempre supiste que yo era amiga de ellos. —comentó pensativa, parecía bastante decepcionada. —

— No, bueno, lo sospechaba, pero la verdad nunca me dijeron nada, solo cuando me hablaste de Alice una vez me pareció demasiado raro que yo conociera a otra Alice igual. — dije apresuradamente, no quería que se enfadara conmigo.

— ¿Entonces nos mintieron? — preguntó sonriendo, ¿cuál era el chiste?

— Podría decirse que sí. — fruncí los ojos, de algo me estaba perdiendo.

— Tengo una idea. — y la forma en la que sonrió me hizo notar que se vengaría, y también, que nos divertiríamos mucho.

* * *

**Editado: 12.02.12**


	5. Vida Nueva

**¡LEER NOTA DE AUTORA ABAJO!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Vida Nueva**

**Bella Pov:**

El resto de la noche, Edward y yo la pasamos charlando, y conociéndonos aún más de lo que nos conocíamos.

Le conté como había conocido a Alice y a Rosalie en la preparatoria, y como a pasar de lo distintas que éramos, nos habíamos llegado a conocer tan bien, y a hacernos tan amigas.

Él me contó que conocía a Emm y a Jazz desde que iba a la primaria, sus madres eran muy amigas, por lo que estaban siempre juntos.

Me costó creer que él fuera tan amigo de ellos y yo ni enterada, ¡si hasta era amigo de Rose y Alice!

Lo que más me costaba entender era que yo jamás había sospechado nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, habían estado sucediendo cosas 'distintas' a lo usual, pero yo, tan feliz como estaba, ni enterada.

Primero, Alice y Rose habían dejado de conseguirme citas.

Segundo, me habían comenzado a decir que estaban seguras que Edward era perfecto para mí.

Tercero, se habían negado a ir a visitarme al trabajo desde que les conté de Edward.

Cuarto, espantaban a cada chico que se me acercaba, por más guapo que fuera, y ellas _jamás_, hubieran hecho eso en una situación normal.

Y último, hoy no habían bajado para investigar a mi cita. Eso era totalmente anormal.

Aunque las cosas eran raras, yo no tenía tantas razones para sospechar como Edward las había tenido, él sabía desde un principio que una amiga de los chicos trabajaba en la cafetería de los Newton, y luego de ir por primera vez allí, nunca más le comentaron sobre mí.

En cambio yo, no supe sobre la existencia de Edward hasta que lo conocí en el trabajo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward pagó la cuenta —no me dejó pagar mi parte cuando se lo pedí— y salimos del lugar hasta su auto.

Ahora comenzaba el plan.

Había llamado media hora antes a mis amigas desde el baño, pidiéndoles que me dejaran el departamento vacío por un rato. Les había prometido que solo sería una hora, tomaríamos un café y nada más, ellas no querían que 'pasara a segunda base' en la primera cita.

Conociéndolas como las conocía, estaba segura que ellas no se irían de la casa, es más, era muy probable que llamaran a Emmett y a Jasper para espiarnos. Típico de ellos.

Edward estacionó el auto y yo miré mi casa. La luz del cuarto de Rosalie estaba encendida, eso demostraba mi punto, no se habían ido de la casa como yo les había pedido.

En otra ocasión, si yo no hubiese sabido que los cuatro conocían a Edward, hubiera estado tan distraída por él, que no me hubiese dado cuenta que la luz de la habitación de Rose esta prendida, y ellas lo sabían muy bien, por lo que no podía decirse que habían sido idiotas al dejar la luz encendida, aunque tampoco había sido muy inteligente de su parte.

Bajamos del auto silenciosamente y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi casa. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y sonreí con malicia, no le haríamos la gran cosa a las chicas, solo queríamos hacerles pasar un mal momento.

Por parte de Edward, me dijo que no quería hacerles nada a Emmett y a Jasper, conociéndolos, y sobre todo a Emmett, él tomaría represalias y sería mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer Edward.

Entramos a la casa y comenzamos el show.

— ¿Quieres un café Edward? — pregunté dulcemente mientras dejaba mi cartera y mi abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta.

— Me encantaría. — respondió él en el mismo tono meloso de voz.

Fuimos a la cocina y puse el agua a calentar en la hornalla.

— ¿Cómo lo quieres? — pregunté en voz bien alta para que pudieran escuchar toda la conversación desde arriba.

— Con leche y azúcar. — me respondió el, también levantando un poco la voz.

Fui hacía el refrigerador y tomé la leche luego de abrirlo. Diez minutos después, ambos estábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar con las tazas de humeante café en las manos.

— Me gusta, — dijo Edward, lo miré fijo y esperé que continuara. — tu departamento, es lindo ¿vives con tus amigas aquí? — preguntó él haciéndose el interesado, como si no supiera ya toda la historia.

— Seh. —respondí en todo desinteresado.

— Cuéntame un poco de ellas. — pidió Edward.

— ¿Que puedo decirte de ellas? Alice es... linda, aunque una loca por las compras, no las soporto cuando se pone en plan mandona y me obliga a ir al centro comercial con ella, parece desquiciada. Y en cuanto a Rosalie, bueno ella también es linda, aunque a veces parece muy femenina y todo eso, ama a los autos, _demasiado_ para ser una mujer normal, es algo masculina en ese sentido. Después me dice a mí por no estar siempre maquillada. —

— No pareces muy feliz con ellas. —comentó Edward, fingiendo pensar.

— No es que no esté contenta con ellas, pero después de estos años haciendo siempre lo que Alice quiere, o viendo a Rosalie criticarme por mi look cuando es ella quien ama a los autos como si fuera un chico, estoy un poco cansada. — escuché un ruido proveniente de arriba, como el de un tacón chocando con el suelo.

— Entiendo. — contestó él, haciendo de cuenta que no había oído el ruido de arriba, al igual que yo. — Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no dijiste que ibas a mudarte? —

— Si, aún no se lo conté a ellas, no quiero que se enojen, pero deben entender que ya no van a tenerme a su disposición todo el tiempo para que ellas hagan lo que se les antoje conmigo. — hablé con tristeza, haciéndome la decepcionada.

— ¿Y cuando se lo vas a contar? — preguntó Edward interesado.

— No lo sé, voy a esperar unos días, y si vuelven a arrastrarme hasta el coche para llevarme de compras, se lo cuento. — se escuchó un chillido del piso de arriba, seguido por un _No, Alice... _de Jasper, y luego de unos segundos apareció una muy enojada Alice bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Que has dicho Isabella? — preguntó ofendida.

— ¿Alice? — preguntó Edward, con asombro en la voz, a la vez que aparecían Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. — ¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí? —

— ¿Así que te molestamos? — preguntó Rosalie con enfado, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de mi acompañante. — ¡Pues nos hubieras avisado antes! — chilló.

— Lo siento, Rose. — contesté apenada. — Pero... ¿nos estaban espiando? — terminé horrorizada.

— Oh, eso... eh, — comenzó Emmett rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Nosotros... Bueno, Edward... y tú... nosotros queríamos... — balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. —-

— ¿Que hacen aquí, Emmett? — preguntó un supuesto impaciente Edward. —

— ¿Los conoces? — pregunté yo con fingida sorpresa. — Pero... ¿Cómo? —

— Ellos son mis mejores amigos, viven conmigo, pero ¿cómo los conoces tú? — me preguntó, y luego miró a nuestros amigos con una ceja enarcada.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de las chicas. — contesté.

— No estoy segura, ¿no es que te molestamos? — preguntó Alice.

— Yo no dije eso Alice, y vas a tener que explicarme, porque no solo te quedas a espiarnos cuando te pido que me dejes la casa, sino que también conoces a Edward. — la miré fijamente esperando respuestas.

— Ok, está bien, ¿si? Te voy a explicar. — respondió, le hice un gesto con la mano esperando que continuara. — Bien, conozco a Edward, los cuatro lo conocemos, la cosa es que lo conocimos un tiempo después de conocer a Emmett y a Jazzy, nos hicimos a amigos pero no se nos ocurrió presentarlos, hasta que le recomendamos que fuera a tomar una café a la cafetería de los Newton y te conoció a ti, y nos contó, entonces decidimos unirlos sin decirles que los conocíamos. — explicó. Entorné los ojos y reís suavemente por la cantidad de veces que había usado el verbo "conocer" — Los conocemos demasiado bien a ambos, como para darnos cuenta que si los hubiéramos presentado nosotros, hubieran tardado un montón en aceptar que se gustaban, era más fácil así. — concluyó acercándose a Jasper.

— Te dije que funcionaría. — le guiñé un ojo a Edward. — Linda explicación Alice, muy buen uso de la palabra conocer.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Emmett sin entender.

— Por dios Emmett, no soy estúpido, me di cuenta que algo raro sucedía en el momento que Bella me contó de sus amigas, era imposible que existieran dos Alice en un mismo país, que digo, en un mismo continente. — aclaró él. — Se lo comenté a Bella, y ella me contó que también había visto algunas cosas raras, no hay que ser muy inteligente para sumar dos más dos y saber que es cuatro. —

— Entonces, ¿ustedes sabían? — preguntó Alice.

- Lo confirmamos esta noche. — respondí. — Y tranquila Alice, no me voy a mudar. — admití.

— Eso significa que... —

— Eso significa que todo lo que dije es mentira Rose, solo lo hacía para provocarlos y que arruinar su no tan perfecto plan. — sonreí, haciendo que mis dos amigas chillaran y se tiraran sobre mí.

— No sabes lo mal que me hiciste sentir. — comentó Rose. — Cuando escuchamos todo lo que decías, creí que Alice se desmayaría, si no la hubiéramos detenido, hubiera salido corriendo en cuanto dijiste que parecía desquiciada. — rió mi amiga.

— En realidad, — comencé. — esa parte no era mentira Alice, si pareces desquiciada cuando estás en un centro comercial. — admití, ganándome un golpe en el brazo de parte de la duende,

— En castigo por decir eso, el sábado iremos al centro comercial, y no acepto un no como respuesta. — anunció la pequeña.

Asentí con la cabeza resignada.

Tomé de la mano a Edward y subí con él las escaleras, guiándolo hacia mi habitación. En cuanto entramos, Edward se acercó a la pared que estaba llena de fotografías mías, de mi familia, y de las chicas.

— Eras una niña hermosa. — comentó, acercándose a mí. — No me sorprende, sigues siéndolo.

— ¿Sigo siendo una hermosa niña? — pregunté tontamente, apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

— Oh sí, una niña muy linda. — rió. — Aunque prefiero decir que eres una mujer, no besaría a una niña. —

— Pero si tú no me has besado. — respondí, y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Los movió lentamente contra los míos, eran suaves y dulces. Su lengua trazo mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Le di el acceso que me pedía y me maravillé con el dulce sabor de su boca. Su lengua y la mía bailaban a un mismo ritmo, y solo nos separamos cuando necesitamos respirar.

— Ahora lo he hecho. — río, y yo reí junto a él.

* * *

**Dos Años Después:**

Bella bajo las escaleras de su casa rápidamente. Llegaba tarde al trabajo. Otra vez. Y es que claro, tardaba tanto tiempo quejándose, de la ropa que le quedaba chica, que sus pies estaban hinchados, y que comía más de lo debido, que no tenía tiempo para acordarse que llegaba media hora tarde.

Mientras se subía a su auto, quejándose de su estúpida jefa, que hasta el último momento la hacía trabajar, Edward estaba en su oficina, trabajando y pensando en el pasado.

Recordaba los momentos vividos con sus amigos, los últimos dos años de su vida habían sido muy distintos a lo que él había planeado.

Recordó la tarde en la que conoció a aquella chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, recordó el momento en el que se enteró que sus mejores amigos le habían ocultado la verdad, y no le habían contado que conocían a aquella chica muchísimo más que él mismo.

Recordó la boda de su mejor amigo, aquel chico alto y rubio, de sentimientos nobles y pacifico, con su antítesis, una chica bajita y morena, hiperactiva y mandona, pero no por ello, menos buena. También rememoró el momento en el que nació su ahijado Fred, hijo de su otro mejor amigo, y su escultural novia. Fred, con el cabello rubio y ondulado, y con unos hermosos ojos azules, se había ganado el cariño de todos en su primer minuto de vida.

Su teléfono sonó despertándolo de su abstracción, y sin fijarse de quien se trataba atendió, estaba casi seguro de quien podría ser.

— Hola. — saludó sonriendo.

— Edward, no soporto a la señora Newton, por Dios, estoy con cinco meses de embarazo y sigue haciéndome trabajar, no lo puedo creer, creo que ahora me odia más que antes. Debiste ver la cara de Mike, su hijo, cuando me vio hoy después de tres años y con semejante vientre, creí que se desmayaría, dijo... -—Edward sonrió mientras su hermosa prometida hablaba.

Habían sido dos años muy distintos a lo que él había planeado, sí, pero no por ello, menos hermosos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Editado: 12.02.12**

* * *

_**N/A: Si chicas y chicos (si los hay), llegamos al final de esta mini historia, y lo sé, no es un gran final, pero es lo que tengo, lo que se me ocurrió, y espero no sean muy malos conmigo por el.**_

_**La última parte esta en tercera persona, y es que no me salía un Bella Pov o un Edward Pov, así que deje que fuera así, eso me pareció bien, un poco de cambio para el final.**_

_**Perdón que tarde pero estuve re enganchada con la lectura (nunca entendí Harry Potter así que decidí leer los libros, empece el jueves y recién voy por el tercero, así que me van a tener un poco desaparecida, los libros en verdad me engancharon y me gustan).**_

_**Espero que dejen sus reviews, quiero superar los 50, me harían muy feliz, yo en un rato voy a responder los del cap. anterior.**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, me despido.**_

_**Pronto voy a subir alguna otra historia nueva, que ya tengo en progreso, pero quiero tenerla adelantada cuando suba.**_

_**Un Beso Grande.**_

_**Roo-ParamoreTJR.**_


End file.
